


That One Time We Went Bra Shopping...

by loctiva



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Androgyny, Fluff, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loctiva/pseuds/loctiva
Summary: An unexpected but much needed request from the one person you least expected from...bra shopping...you would think it be for a girl right? This isn't the case...a dire situation gone wrong.DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the members just the story. Will contain vulgar humor, cussing and some nudity. Read at your own risk!





	1. To Panic or Not to Panic...

**Author's Note:**

> This story was revived from an old pseud that is now being used for OC stories only, both pseuds are the exact same author  
> *any edited changes to these stories belong to the author only, this is because I felt it needed a little TLC ^^

"Where is Hiroto? He's supposed to be here by now." The elder groaned pacing back and forth.

"Mah mah, we all know he takes his time. Give him five more minutes." The leader added patting his shoulders. "He's a perfectionist after all."

"Eh...hey is that his car?" The skinny blonde pointed his bony finger through the blinds spotting a dark blue sports car pulling up into view from the third floor of the studio. The other two joined by another with faded orange hair. Four heads popping up at the window trying to not look stalkerish, how more awkward can you get?

"Oh I hear footsteps...they sound rather heavy, I wonder he's ok." The orange-black haired member puffed, lighting up his first cigarette for the day. The door swayed open slamming into the wall, thankfully it didn't leave a dent. The final member appearing into view looking like a complete and total wreck. 

"Ah...sorry I'm late I slept in. I couldn't sleep well last night. Show-kun had his door open, I could hear him snoring." He sighed yawning, "one of the few cons for moving in with him ne~" He sounded out of breath the way he dropped his tote, Mogu springing out from his carrying case. "Don't worry he already went." No responses...even with the happy fur ball running around all eyes were on him. "What? Did I miss something? Why are you staring at me like something died."

"You died, just look at you." Show frowned crossing his arms making that _tsk tsk tsk_ sound shaking his head. "Your hair looks like a bird sat on it and your concealer is uneven. I am sure you're not wearing eyeliner but still managed to put in the eyelid tape."

Hiroto rolled his eyes sadly no one could see under the thick shades he calls reading glasses. "I'm fine I don't care if you can read me like a book. I'm perfectly fine I just need coffee." The younger frowned plopping down onto the sectional, at least his boots were stylish. As for the rest you could tell he rushed. Nothing made sense on his body.

"Ah but Pon caffeine has no affect on you." The elder concluded handing him a fresh brew, placing a cup of cream and packets of sugar in front of him.

"I know Nao, but it's better then nothing, energy drinks make me sick I don't know how you can handle that." The brunette stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Careful it's hot I don't want to have that beautiful tongue burnt now do we?" Show cooed sliding down next to him. He wrapped his arm around the back of his neck resting his jeweled hand on the opposite shoulder. Hiroto couldn't say no to his affection not after what happened, making amends for their past. He felt at ease, no one else knew about this though...not yet, however jealousy began to build up in the air.

"Hey Saga, you ok?" Hiroto's eyes peeked over the cup spotting the bassist chewing on his lip, he had a gut feeling that Saga still felt for him just like he had been since Budokan. _He does have really nice lips though._

"Eh...Hiroto why are you smiling like that?" Saga bit his lip hard he hated seeing that look, the type of look he gave after each kiss; a dazed smile, then the licking of the lips...the whole package, like they never skipped a beat.

A hand waved in front of Hiroto causing him to almost drop his cup, "hey earth to Hiroto what is up with you today...you are acting very...odd, you're not your perky talkative self." Show chewed his lip, looking hard at the brunette in front of him, _this isn't the Pon I know ._

"Huh oh ummmm yea yea I'm fine ahhhhh we are having lovely weather today yea...nice and sunny...is it just me or is it hot in here, ah shit!" Hiroto feeling jittery causing the cup to slip from his hands shattering into tiny pieces all over the floor, grasping his hair, his fingers curling in frustration. _Why am I feeling like this all of a sudden?! What the fuck is wrong with me?!?!_ His eyes closed briefly and once they opened he spotted where his hands had moved...to his upper chest where boobs are normally located. His hands quickly retraced into his pockets his teeth digging into his bottom lip. All eyes were on him now...again.

"Ah....ummmm Pon are you ok?" Tora bit down hard on his lip, he had finished his fifth cigarette knowing deep down something in the air didn't feel right, not once thinking about it coming from his own band mate.

Show inched away a little just enough to get a better look at Hiroto, giving a face he really didn't want to see right now, especially from someone like him. "Pon...you...I...what is going in your head right now, I'm scared, you're scaring me...you grabbed your chest...is there something you didn't tell me?" Hiroto could tell he looked distressed and confused.

 _At least take a breather...damn..._ the younger sighed.

"Show obviously he wants a bra, all men want bras especially when the women just wore them am I right?" Saga laughed trying to break the awkwardness. Instead he just added fuel to the fire.

"I don't need this right now, I can't breathe, I need to leave." Hiroto had been fighting back tears. He hated when people see him cry it made him feel weak and rushed out, eyes already crowned with tears, slamming the door closed behind him causing everyone to flinch.

"Saga that was a bit much there, this is Hiroto here, he sees things in a different light then we all do." Tora frowned shaking his head, even Nao felt little displeased though the comment made him chuckle a little, the thought of Hiroto wearing a bra and stroking it...in Nao's fantasy that is.

"Ne~ Show-kun why not check up on him? He will only listen to you about something like this." The elder nudged him, trying to get Show to stand, his band mate in a completely confused daze.

"Ah yea, of course sorry this is just so sudden he had been cheerful yesterday now he's breaking at the seams like someone died...what is going in that head of his?" Show looked up at Nao biting his lip, the pieces didn't make much sense, he felt like he might of caught onto something, "maybe it's something he wants and can't have? I don't want to beat around the bush that's just what my gut is telling me. I'll go check on him he's most likely in the bathroom." Show stood up and walked out biting hard on his lip again, his fingers curled and sweaty. _Here I go._


	2. The Unspeakable Truth

Tears streaked his face, his mascara leaving black lines down his cheeks, eyes red from constant crying and his body shaking uncontrollably. He couldn't even look at himself in the mirror, afraid of what he would see in his own reflection. Hand prints were present on the glass from trying to keep his body from falling forward, his hands now gripping the counter top, knuckles slowly turning white. Hiroto had been in the restroom for what seemed like eternity.

***in the hall***

"I just hope he's ok..." The leader muttered to himself shaking his head. Approaching the men's bathroom, his hands felt clammy from being balled up. Taking a deep breath he jiggling the knob. "It's locked..." Show frowned shaking his head again and started to knock. "Oi, Hiroto did you fall in the toilet? You've been in there for like a half an hour now, maybe even longer than that..."

"Go away!" The brunette growled his voice echoing on the other side of the door.

"That's not how you greet your band mate like that...please unlock the door." Show bit his lip, this time, no response. "Ok I'm going to get the keys and unlock this door..."

"No wait..."Hiroto interrupted and unlocked the door. "Are you alone?" His voice sounded shaky and weak.

"It's just me." Show replied chewing on his lip waiting for entry. "Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked." The leader stepped in upon request locking the door behind him.

***studio room***

Nao had been pacing again for at least twenty minutes driving Tora absolutely crazy. "Would you sit down already, you're making me nervous." In return all he received were glaring eyes. "Hey don't you look at me like that, I'm sure he's handling the situation just fine, you know how those two are."

"Yea but still it's Pon anything can happen, I mean look how he entered...completely trashed." The elder frowned finally stopping his frantic walking.

"Mah...Nao-chan you're such a worry wort, I wonder why you're not leader anymore you're starting to sound like one." The blonde chuckled lighting up his first cigarette for the day. "Come take a seat and relax for once, everything is under control." The elder frowned even more obeying Saga's wish and sat down next to him, his face still sour. "I know what will cheer you up, Tora may not like it though..."

"Eh? What do you mean I won't like it..." Tora replied confused, a bit too late to even finish his sentence his eyes glued on the scene Saga just made with Nao. "Saga what the fuck now is not the time to be eating his face!"

The elder's eyes widened the moment he felt Saga's lips against his for a solid two minutes before pulling away. His face filled up with blood, they may as well call him Tomato-san instead of Nao. "S-Saga...wow..."

"Nan de~" He tilted his head snickering, "genki desu ka~" He cooed, Nao turned away making squealing noises. "Hahahaha what the fuck are you doing Nao-chan?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeee you kissed me!!! What the fuck...how did you make your lips so soft?!?! It was like kissing a teddy bear." Nao squealed touching his lips with his fingers. Saga fell from his spot grasping his sides, his eyes red from crying.

"Dear lord Nao I can't breathe, you're so over dramatic." Saga continued to roll around laughing, Tora gave out a sigh rolling his eyes, pulling out his iPhone he peeked at the time. 15:43...

 _I just hope they are ok, I don't think I can handle these nut heads any longer..._ he sighed in thought.

***in the bathroom***

Silence hung between the two, their eyes locked when Hiroto's knees finally gave collapsing onto the floor. Show rushed to his side catching him just in time holding him close. "Pon you're burning up." His voice cracked, he could feel the poor boy's body shaking in his arms.

"Show...what is wrong with me?" The brunette whined burring his face into his band mate's chest, he could feel Show's quickened heart rate.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" He swallowed hard pulling his band mate's chin up to get a better look at him, his free hand wiping away the streaks of mascara. Hiroto's eyes were swollen and deep red. The sight completely heart breaking to even look at. Hiroto couldn't turn away his eyes now locked onto the older's.

"Show..." He moaned softly, his voice cracking.

"What is it Pon?" He spoke softly waiting patiently for his answer.

"I...I think I'm having...dysphoria..." The younger swallowed hard his eyes moving away from the other, feeling completely ashamed of his answer.

"What do you mean by that?" Show tilted his head trying to grab his eyes again with his own. Hiroto caught on looking back, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip almost breaking skin.

He swallowed hard, "I just...don't feel myself right now...it's like I feel like I'm missing something." Show's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Hiroto's heart sank and took a deep breath. "You know how I was grabbing at my chest earlier?"

Show nodded, "go on..."

"Well...it's because well...I was having gender dysphoria...I was freaking out that there was something missing that I should have where my hands were." His voice cracked feeling very ashamed of his current mindset.

"So what you are telling me, you were freaking out because you don't have any boobs?" Show frowned, he couldn't believe he even said what he had just said...this situation felt very alien to him. Hiroto could only nod to his question. "I see...well all I can say is that I can't change your mind or influence you into thinking of anything different, but I want to ask one thing...how often has this been happening?"

Hiroto's eyes lit up and sat up away from him for a better look, he didn't even expect to hear that from him and took it as a good sign closing his eyes in thought. "It happens at random but I would have to say a few times now but they were pretty well spread out, sorry for sounding so broad." Show shook his head cupping Hiroto's cheek gently with a soft smile on his lips.

"No no that was perfect, and there is no need to worry, with or without boobs you will always be the Hiroto I knew and fell for. Your secret is safe with me." The expression on his band mate's face made him smile even more, he could feel the whole room warm up in his renewed presence.

"Thank you Show-kun I knew I could count on you." Hiroto grinned hugging him tightly his cheek nuzzling his. Show's heart raced, the warmth of the younger's embrace filled his stomach with butterflies and pulled him close whispering softly into his ear.

"Aishite Hiroto-kun." Hiroto's cheeks burned and whispered back.

"Aishite Show-kun." He snickered closing his eyes a sigh following after.

 


	3. Is This Even Legal?

"I'm sorry we took so long..." The leader bowed in apology not realizing where his hands were until one of the bunch spoke up.

"Ah Show why are you holding Hiroto's hand?" The blonde tilted his head, trying so hard not to scream jealousy, he still had feelings for the younger.

Show looked a bit puzzled, "huh? I'm not holding...oh..." He paused looking down and quickly retraced his hand looking away, Hiroto on the other hand didn't care. He decided to ignore the issue all together and went to sit down picking up his guitar he had left and started to tune it, just anything to keep his mind off from wanting what he couldn't have physically.

"Is everything ok? Something is off, I would like to know what is going on." Tora frowned crossing his arms, his eyes darting between Show standing by the door and Hiroto on the couch making noises. The leader bit his lip he had promised not to tell and nodded. His band mate however felt not convinced enough to believe so.

"You can't hide things from us leader-sama we all know each other's secrets." Nao groaned with frustration he hated having anything hidden from him. Hiroto chewed on his lip not daring to look up even with the noises of the guitar he could still hear the conversation.

Show shook his head, "no, no seriously I'm fine he's fine just stressed out, he has enough on his plate as it is." He frowned crossing his arms, Nao still not convinced. He knew Show being a terrible liar even when it comes to trying to sound serious. "Say what you want I'll give you the same answer." He spoke again trying to stay level headed for Hiroto's sake and went to sit down next to him rubbing his arched back.

Saga felt convinced enough that something had been brewing between those two being so close, closer than they had ever been before hitting Indie. He felt very torn ever since he spent more time with Nao and Alternative feeling a bond with him though at the same time still felt for Hiroto...he just wanted to tear his hair out and lit up his eighth cigarette for the day.

The brunette looked over at Show smiling softly. He scooted closer to him resting his head on his shoulder. Hiroto continued to mess with his guitar seeing if the other had any ideas in mind. Show smiled in return, holding him close, listening to the chords plucking out from the vibrating strings, pointing out a few different arrangements he could try.

The blonde could feel his blood boil, only for a brief moment until arms appeared around his small waist and a heavy chin on his shoulder. "I was thinking about the kiss earlier." The elder cooed grinning from ear to ear, "no need to be jealous, you still got me~" Nao hummed softly, he could feel his body tense with goose bumps, his breathing quickening.

"N-Nao..." Saga couldn't speak much farther a finger pressed against his lips, Nao now standing in front of him.

"Shhhhh." He smiled softly. "Saga-chan thinks too much, must clear his brain from worry ne~" The elder chuckled watching the younger's face darken in color. And just before he could speak anymore warmth filled his body, his heart wanting to rip out of his chest. Saga pushed away gasping for breath when he noticed at the corner of his eye Hiroto and Show had disappeared. Even though he felt infatuated with Nao he still couldn't stop thinking about the little guy especially how he acted earlier today. The elder could tell that not even a kiss would calm Saga's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Nao I'm trying it's just..." Nao pressed his finger on his lips once more.

"Shhhh I know you're worried, I can tell you still like him, he just doesn't need more conflict in his life, let him be. He is happy with Show, those two are inseparable, it would be chaos if they were pulled apart...you know what happened to Hiroto back then right? Do want that to happen again?" Saga bit his lip and shook his head, the thought of Hiroto falling down again broke his heart, all he wanted what is best for him, and if that means he shares intimacy with Show then he would just have to get used to the thought and move on himself.

***changing room***

"Is this even legal Show I mean seriously will people be convinced enough?" The younger frowned holding up a dress to his chest and stared at the mirror, his heart racing. He couldn't even dare to believe into trying anything like this but at the same time his brain was screaming, 'female! You're a female dress like one'.

Show laughed, he felt rather amused the thought of playing dress up with Hiroto never crossed his mind. This is the only option if Hiroto ever had another attack he would feel more comfortable changing his appearance to his liking. "Pon if you want to brace both sides of you, you need to feel what it's like to wear a dress, I know you like skirts and tights, this isn't any different just think of it as a full body suit with a tutu attached to it."

"You're not helping Show..." The younger huffed finally decided to undress not even noticing Show stopping in place with a handful of hair extensions in his hands. He could feel his face burning. He had seen his band mate naked but he had to restrain himself, now that they are free...everything felt different, he could actually enjoy what he saw.

Hiroto's body appeared to be very toned, more so then it ever had been. He could even see definition in his back. Show swallowed hard sinking his teeth into his bottom lip, his heart wanting to explode out of his chest. Even though he showed only his boxers, this is just enough to draw arousal in the leader's pants, his eyes glued. Show watched the younger pull on tights, even though his legs were amazingly toned for someone so small he knew that Hiroto felt self conscious about them and would always cover them up with skinny jeans or tights or even both or with a skirt either way they were always covered.

"Hey Show instead of staring can you help me put this on I don't know how dresses work and I can't balance worth a damn." He frowned, the leader nodded chuckling at the sight, he wanted badly to take a picture and share it but he promised to keep this moment between the two.

"Right right sorry it's just something I need to get used to I can tell you're trying to be serious, I just think its fucken adorable that I get to dress you up." He cooed holding his arm helping him get into the dress only to fall over almost ripping it. "Ah I think it goes over your head..." He snickered looking down at Hiroto on the floor with the dress under him.

"Hahaha very funny. No wonder it's so tight." He frowned glaring at Show. Today will definitely be a long day.


	4. Transformation

A few days had past and so far the youngest had received a complete transformation of his alternate self, and to Show's amusement it's a total success. Here's how it started:

***Entry One***

_Ok this is weird but Show had told me to keep a journal of my progress so I can figure out the second half of me. Well I guess since he said it would help me out...with the panicking and the clothes and the accessories and...why does being a woman have to be so expensive?!?!? Thank god Show is helping me with the expenses there is no way I can afford Alice and Cats or Pretty Tea Party or whatever the fuck those lolita brands are even called this is so new to me... my brain hurts...why can't I just go to Hangry and Angry and get something there? Nope I need to have an 'expanded wardrobe'. How the fuck am I going to fit more clothes when I got a shit ton already from the past years...I don't know I guess maybe a chest? This is going to be a long day I need to get rest now day two of the adventure is about to begin._

***Day Two***

After yesterday's predicament Show had been successful to hide the issue of why I acted the way I did, I wonder how long will it take till the others catch on? Hiroto thought to himself skimming through the dresses until one caught his eye. His current attire sported a unisex style from Sex Pot ReVeNGe. They had figured he fitted in an Asian medium due to his wide girth. He had mixed braided and straight extensions similar to their new look but more feminine looking.

His eyes lined with a small wing look allowing his eyes to be more doll-like versus his normal look whenever he decided to use mascara, which is pretty much everyday. He couldn't live a day without even just a little bit. He wore maroon and gold colored eye shadow complimenting the red in his outfit and platform boots giving him more slender look, making him feel tall the one thing he loved, except he had no balance.

"Hey Pon do you have any success on finding a dress?" Show asked walking over to him, the only issue though, they agreed to make Hiroto sound mute, no way in hell he could disguise his voice without it cracking. He shook his head pressing together his light colored lips covered in lip gloss, cherry flavored lip gloss. "It's ok, this takes time I am sure we will find something." He nodded trying to get used to the short lashes glued to his eyelids.

Even his ears were occupied with obsidian and silver studs, a cross necklace hanging off his collar bone, a wild beaded necklace wrapped around his right wrist and his nails still long, painted with black gel polish. Hiroto hated not to talk, he had so many questions to ask how this all worked, instead he had to act like Show's girlfriend...girlfriend!!! Of all things...

After an hour of searching, Hiroto threw up his hands, his feet were killing him, his eyes were itchy and the lip gloss tasted like shit. He sat down on a bench just outside of the store and unstrapped one of his platforms pulling it off giving off a very pungent smell. "Oh god I think I'm going to puke."

"Oh please don't, not here." Show frowned watching him take off his shoes for a brief moment.

"Here smell for yourself." He stood up giving Show very little time to retaliate, the stench filled his nostrils and started to make gagging noises.

"Oh god Pon why...I think I just lost my appetite I was about to ask if your hungry...I change my mind..." The leader waved his hand in front of his nose. _Day two...a failure..._

***Entry Two***

_Today was so bad, it was hot and I smelt really bad, the hair spray and the heat not a good mix but this was the only outfit I had that fit a unisex look I bought on a whim, my hair and make up looked amazing though I didn't think I could pull it off but I did. So I guess the progress I made was minimal but enough for it to be note worthy. Show did say I looked cute...so that is something right? Well tomorrow we are going to try again, the weather looks to be more forgiving but I don't have anything to wear, Show said he was going to get a quick outfit that would be fitting but what could that be? I mean I know he is more well endowed in fashion than I am but still what could that be?_

***Day Three***

"Hiroto~! Sorry I'm late, the order came in and I had to go grab it. You will love what I found for you~!" Show held up a dress in a plastic sheer, a pack of leggings and heeled shoes in his size.

(all that is shown in the picture clothing and accessories wise)

"You are joking right? Seriously you must be joking...you want me to wear...that?!" Hiroto's eyes widened in shock, his face boiling and his heart ripping out of his chest. He knew it had to be a dress, but gothic lolita? Isn't it too hot for that? And this isn't Shibuya either. He frowned.

"Don't worry I got you prepared for the hot sun~" Show pulled out a black laced parasol with crosses on it from his shopping bag.

"Sugoi~!" The younger's eyes widened, "may I?" He asked holding out both hands

  
"Take it, it's all yours." Show handing the parasol to the outreached hands in front of him blushing slightly, this moment felt so surreal to him. "Oh um you know...the other guys are going to find out eventually, you know this right?"

Hiroto looked up at him his heart racing, even though they kept it secret, it's even hard to keep it from prying eyes, especially the fact we decided to meet up later, as in like an hour...no time to completely change his look and bowed his head. "Saga right?" He moaned.

Show nodded, even though he had said nothing, the two forgot to clean up the changing room leaving the floor littered with dresses, socks, accessories and hair extensions. He pulled out one of Hiroto's favorite necklaces that he wore often, a small blue amulet. The brunette quickly snacked it and disappeared behind a heavy set of curtains, these were used to section off part of Show's apartment to become Hiroto's own room since he moved in late last month. "You can come in I don't want people peeking at me dressing." He spoke on the other side.

The older laughed not sure why he would think that, the windows were tinted on the outside and stepped through the curtains shaking his head in amusement. "Ok Hiroto let's get you all dolled up."


	5. Expecting the Unexpected

***At the maid cafe***

"Are you sure it was those two in the changing room?" Tora scoffed lighting up. The trio sat in the smoker's section of the cafe, Saga nodded in reply.

"I am most positive I knew something was up, but who would be wearing those dresses? Could be...? Nah not possible." The blonde shook his head and lit up as well. Nao wore a pale pink mask with a bunny rabbit on the front just for this occasion.

"I still can't believe you even bought that." Tora laughed stroking his orange-black hair with his tattooed fingers. Then again it's Nao it can be anything literally.

"Ah you're just jealous that you don't have a tiger one." He laughed grinning under his red retro framed glasses. "I would put on my star hat but with my gage it would get stuck." The two clearly at this point were in a giggle fit. "Speaking of which they are sure taking their sweet time."

"Now that you mentioned it..." Tora concluded pulling out his iPhone, "ah...we have been here for at least twenty minutes, I would be done and on my way." He chuckled pushing up his black frames.

The blonde groaned leaning back, propping his feet up on the chairs in front of him, "I could seriously eat like six happy meals right now."

Nao laughed shaking his head trying not to be too loud, "ne~ that would be like a snack for you though, skinny boy." He grinned patting Saga's stomach, watching his face turn bright red. "Ah you still have muscle there how nice."

"N-nao stop it." The younger frowned swatting away his hand.

***Show's house***

"Oh god Show please not so tight I want to still breathe." The younger gasped feeling the tightness of the dress squeeze his mid-section.

"It's supposed to be tight silly." He sighed loosening the laced ribbon on the corset part of the dress. "Better? I only did a little bit its supposed to shape to your body." The younger nodded and walked over to the mirror, perfect fit from the shoulders all the way down length and all.

Hiroto's eyes wondered around his reflection in the mirror, his finger tracing along the fabric clinging to his body, his skin covered in goose bumps. Not once in his wildest dreams would he wear anything like that especially lolita. _Why am I not afraid of wearing this? Why does this turn me on so much fuck._ Show watched his band mates cheeks flaring scarlet, a cheeky grin on his face and began to clap. Hiroto looked confused. "Why are you clapping?"

Show twirled his finger around ushering Hiroto to do the same only with his body. The brunette turned on the balls of his feet gracefully spinning a full 360 before planting down his feet staggering a little. "Careful now." He chuckled holding onto his arm helping him stand still again. "So...what do you think?"

"Ah..." Just before Hiroto could even answer Show spotted the clock and pressed his fingers against his lips. "Hold that thought...we need to hurry." The brunette nodded his face still flushed.

***Cafe***

A petite little maid dressed in a pastel pink lolita-like dress a white laced bonnet on her head and thick long brown hair. Clearly a wig a very nice one too, her face all dolled up for the occasion appeared at the trio's table. "Has your plus two arrived yet my darlings?" She cooed softly giving a curtsy as she greeted them.

"Well they just sent a text saying they are on there way...ah! Here they are they just pulled up!" The orange-black haired band mate stood up to get a better look. It was Show's black coup, _I wonder why he brought his car instead...oh that's why...who is the pretty woman with him? Why is Hiroto not coming? Is he ok?_

The bell on the door jingled with two figures stepping through. One wrapped a pair of arms around the other's gripping on for dear life wobbling alongside the other, heart racing a mile a minute. "Ah hey Show about time you showed up, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Saga grinning whistling at him, the youngest of them all turned away in embarrassment.

Show glanced over at the younger noticing him cowering to his other side and sighed whispering softly. "It's ok I know its nerve wrecking but he found out so we don't have much of a choice..."

"But why a maid cafe..." He interrupted muttering softly making sure the other's didn't hear.

The leader frowned, "it wasn't my idea I swear, it was Nao's I wanted to meet them in a more private place but he said this was cheaper." He whispered in return, "just take a deep breath and go sit over next to Tora I'll sit next to Saga to keep him restrained." The younger nodded and went to sit down trying not to fall from his heels Tora catching him.

"Hey pretty lady you alright?" Hiroto nodded finally sitting down with a sigh, finally off the painful heels...for now. Show sat down across of his band mate trying to keep his demeanor in check despite the fact that his own guitarist wearing a full lolita outfit head to toe, even crossing his legs, thankfully he wore black spandex.

Nao cleared his throat, "so leader-sama whose the special someone you brought with us? Because Hiroto isn't here...so...you must be onto something..."

"I'm right here you idiot." Hiroto blurted narrowing his eyes at the elder...dead silence followed after.

"D-did I just hear what I thought I heard?" The blonde stuck his finger into his ear trying to clean it out, nothing there. Hiroto stared at his feet shuffling them back and forth, _click click click._

Tora's eyes widened and started rubbing them, "please don't tell me a grown man is under all of that." His eyes darted back and forth between the 'woman' next to him and Show, receiving a nod in reply. "Hiroto is that you?"

"H-hai..." He nodded looking over at him.

"I knew it..." Saga muttered to himself lighting up a cigarette, some-what being completely turned on, even though it's a male under all of that fluff, the younger managed to pull off the unthinkable. Nao looked over at him in confusion. "I found dresses all over the floor in that room trying to find you guys...but you wore that?!" He gasped eyeing him, "stand up."

"Eh? Are you mad?! I can't even walk in these damn heels." Hiroto growled crossing his arms, there is no way he could sound serious or mad dressed like that, Saga laughed nodding at him. He sighed carefully standing up gripping hard onto the chair groaning. "It's still too tight Show." He frowned finally standing completely straight.

"You'll get used to it, but I won't tie it as tight next time." Show chuckled, even though the sight became an amusing hit, he felt rather sorry at the same time, even though Hiroto is defined as male, his brain doesn't always think that otherwise. He now fully understood the struggle the younger will be dealing with for the rest of his life and slugged Saga in the arm.

"Itai! Ugh what was that for?!" Saga frowned rubbing the bruise forming on his forearm.

"Hiroto is androgynous give him a fucken break...eh Pon? Where did he go?" Show looked around when he heard door slamming. _Hiroto just walked into the men's bathroom...ah shit..._ Show sighed glaring at Saga before running off, hoping no one else saw where he walked into.


	6. Acceptance

"Hey are you ok in there? You know what bathroom you're in right?" The older knocked on the first stall, no one in that one. He frowned to himself in thought, "I am surprised no one saw you rush in here especially in those heels." He knocked on the second stall, still silence. "You can't ignore me forever." He sighed knocking on the third stall, still no answer. Show crossed his arms standing in front of the handicap stall. "You can't hide from me forever." He knocked on the door, locked...of course.

"I don't think I can handle this embarrassment...especially from Saga." The younger's deep voice echoing from the other side. Show sighed trying to peek in failing, crossing his arms again.

"If you don't unlock this stall I'm crawling under the door." The light browned haired band mate implored hoping this would shake the other...still no answer, _this is really getting on my nerves,_ he frowned in thought.

Show got down on his stomach cringing, even though the floors seemed clean, the thought of sliding along cold clammy laminate gave him a very uneasy feeling. He started to wedge his body under the gap between the door and the floor groaning with disgust.

 _I can't believe he would even resort me to do something this outrageous._ Show scoffed to himself erecting onto his knees catching the sight before him, a sultry-like face in the reflection of the mirror. He looked like he had been sobbing for at least a good fifteen minutes. "H-Hiroto..." Show bit his lip slowing rising from the cold floor moving closer.

"Stop, just stop!" He growled pounding his hand on the lip of the porcelain sink cringing in pain falling to his knees. He grasped his throbbing hand and held it close bowing his head, hair extensions now hiding his face. Show's eyes saddened continuing his approach until he joined him on the floor pulling back the other's long extensions. His make up trashed and eyelashes no longer present. He had the heels in his lap on the verge of another brake down.

"Hiroto...come here." He nodded without any thought and fell into Show's lap, his gaze locked onto his. His heart sank completely shredded slowly into pieces. Before he could speak he felt the younger's hand reach up cupping his cheek, the feeling felt warm and welcoming even with such small hands.

"Why are you so sure that I can do something this insane..." He bit his light rouge lips unable to look away not after feeling Show's hand on top of his pressing it firmer onto the skin.

"That is simple..." The older interrupted not wanting this cutie to feel embarrassed from something he couldn't control. "This is a part of you Hiroto, you can either embrace it or run away from it...but you should know if you fight it, the feeling can be more chaotic than reasonable, even if its just a little bit here and there or full out, this is you. You need to stop hiding the fact that you are both male and female in one body and you need to accept both...can you do that...for me?"

He nodded slowly sniffing, "h-hai, and you're right...this is me...one of the few questions I finally have answers to."

"There you go, that's it, who cares what people think, this is you inside and out, there are people out there that will never understand the struggles of being androgynous and the dsyphoria it can cause." Show smiled pulling Hiroto's small soft pampered hand to his lips planting a soft kiss.

The younger's eyes lit up turning away bashfully, "S-Show...n-not now what if someone hears us." His teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

"Of course I just got a little carried away, let's get you cleaned up ne~" Show cooed helping the younger to his feet.

***Outside the Cafe***

"I really did it, didn't l? I really didn't mean to..." The blonde chewed on his lip, kicking himself for at least ten minutes now. The elder nodded giving the, 'you must fix this' look one that always scared the blonde like no tomorrow. "Ok ok ok just stop looking at me like that it's scary."

Nao laughed dancing, "yay! Success my work here is finished." He grinned nodding crossing his arms and giving a very pleased experssion throwing the tiger into a raging giggle fit.

"Oh my god Nao seriously HAHAHAHAHAHA, I can't breathe." Tora grinned keeling over.

***Inside the Cafe***

"Hey were did everyone go?" Hiroto started to look around trying to steady his balance while clinging to Show in the progress.

The older shrugged glancing down briefly before looking back up, catching the trio standing outside. "Are you sure you can handle this I can take...."

"No I need to do this, if Mana-san, Asgai-san and Hisaki-san wear dresses...then why can't I?" The younger bit his lip.

"And Kaya-san too." Show added in nodding at him and continued to walk forward, one step after another. The younger started to loosen his grip confidence building up slowly surprising the older, even with a few hours he seems to really get into his feminine self quite well.

"Hey there boys~" The brunette winked at the others giving one of those cute looks he's known for, he had the part down to a T. Everyone froze except for the light brown haired band mate now holding the younger's hand, fingers laced. Even with his stomach filling up with butterflies, everyone knows anything can come out of his mouth no matter how random it is.

"Well what do you guys think?" Show asked smiling and nodded at Hiroto. The younger rose up on the balls of his feet and spun around gracefully grabbing the sides of the dress ending in a curtsy. Perfectly flawless, a large grin on his thick light rouge lips battering his fake lashes. Show began to clap hoping others would follow.

Awkwardness hung in the air for short awhile, than one after another the members clapped, first Nao, "Ah Hiroto I never thought you would make a cute lolita you look like one of those creepy dolls you can dress up and stuff." Hiroto gave his signature glare shaking his head then again it's Nao you can count on him thinking of something messed up.

Then Tora, "I can't believe I'm saying this but, you look absolutely adorable as a girl Hiroto. Really can pull the unexpected, I would even ask you out had I known you're male. In a heart beat." Hiroto's cheeks darken a light blush, his attention now at his feet shuffling them, his two index fingers hooking onto each other.

Saga stepped forward and knelt down trying to get a better look at the younger's face. His own face started to grow a deep red and gave him an experssion Hiroto would never of thought he would see. One normally a male would give a female, cupping the cheek and the whole shebang. "Hiroto I'm sorry I embarrassed you back there, I just want to say you are really messing with my feelings right now...I can't believe my owns words but...this is a rather turn on for me..." The younger's eyes widened stepping back accidentally running into Show.

 _He still likes me? But why?_   Hiroto winced, his head spinning with thoughts and collapsed into Show's retracted arms.

"HIROTO!!!" Show yelled his arms hooking his forearms catching him before he hit the grown and sat down on the sidewalk with him in his lap pulling out a black laced sensu, fanning him. Saga's eyes widened in shock.


	7. That One Time We Went Bra Shopping...

"Hey...why are we back home?" Hiroto rubbed his head raising up slowly, spotting other bodies sitting on different parts of his bed. "Am I missing something?" He blinked looking at each one, receiving shaking heads in return.

"You passed out so we needed to get you out of the outfit, even with cloud cover the temperature was 25° C. What were you thinking Show?!" Saga scoffed his eyes narrowing at the older... that is just the beginning.

"He has a point there Show, I understand the outfit is cute, even with this parasol it's not enough, if you're going to try to introduce him to lolita go for more of a summer attire. He could of had a heat stroke." Tora frowned.

Nao nodded the whole time, everything he wanted to say already present. Show threw up his hands leaving Hiroto's side. "Alright alright I messed up! You should realize I was the only one supportive enough to help him with something he has struggled with for many years...if you think you can do it better than me, then be my guest! Clearly I don't know what I am doing." And stormed out yanking the curtains closed behind him and disappeared through the front door causing Hiroto to jump cringing.

"See what you guys did?!" He frowned rubbing his fingers through his hair, no extensions. He moved his fingers along his cheeks rubbing them afterwards, _no foundation._ Hiroto tried to bat his eyes but felt nothing, no lashes and _why is it so hard to see things...my eyelid tape wasn't on...so this means._ "Did you guys completely undress me?" He blushed all he had on is his boxers, definitely answering his question.

Saga laughed trying not to sound awkward, "It's not the first time we have seen you naked, why so bashful?"

The younger frowned cutting his eyes at him. _It's not like that, stupid..._

"Well to break this awkward silence one of us went out and got you something more appropriate." Nao cooed pulling up a dress wrapped in plastic from the bag behind him, holding it up. Hiroto's eyes widened, finding himself licking his lips and started to crawl toward him till he reached the edge of the bed. "AHAHAHAHA Hiroto you look like a begging dog!!"

He ignored his comment holding out his hands, the elder nodded pulling the dress from its sheer placing it in awaiting hands feeling the lacy fabric, _this feels really nice_ and stood up holding up the dress a train following behind it also with lace. A grin spread wide on his lips. "I can't really believe I am saying this...but I really like it, how did you know my favorite color is white?" Nao shrugged grinning the complete opposite of what he had in mind.

"This is odd for me to say this but I actually helped Saga pick this one out." Tora added in chewing on his lip, this moment felt so awkward to him while at the same time turning him on, they all were turned on oddly enough. Hiroto glanced over at Tora red in the face.

"Ah-ah thanks, can you help me put this on." He held it over to Tora, unable to look at him.

Tora chuckled nodding and took the dress from the younger. "Ok arms up." He rolled up the dress watching the younger reach up lining up with the arm and neck holes. Short arms threaded through both holes and a head popping up from the neck slipping perfectly into place. Hiroto spun around enjoying the trail following after amused at the sight. Tora laughed watching him and started clapping, others followed. The younger bit his lip turning his gaze toward the others.

"Ok make up time." Saga grinned gesturing the younger into the bathroom.

"H-hai." Hiroto nodded following after.

***Bathroom***

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The younger frowning, only receiving a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Pon, Pon, Pon you forget I did the make up for Yuri wa Aoku Saite." Saga frowned cleaning up his face, rubbing in some lotion. "Hold still." The younger ordered rubbing in concealer and foundation trying to create the perfect shade, adding in a light blush. "Ok I never done this before so bare with me." Saga took a pair of tweezers plucking a pair of fake lashes, gently coating them with glue. He carefully placed them along the upper and lower of both lids gently pressing against both pairs.

His long fingers carefully lined his eyes glancing over a picture suitable for the outfit on his phone, finishing it off with a generous amount of mascara, light shade of pink lip stick and a gloss-like sealant over it. "Ok pucker up, there we go, your lips are perfect for this, nice and thick, so what do you think?"

Hiroto opened his eyes, not believing his own reflection in the mirror, a completely different person, the make up and everything...flawless and yet refreshing. "My face can still breathe!" He smiled tightly hugging Saga, even the make up didn't get on him. The older grinned and hugged him back.

"Ok I'll let you mess with hair, you're good at that sort of thing..." Saga smiled disappearing from the room. 

***Shibuya District***

Setting aside the comments the others had made, Hiroto felt rather confident his arms hooked around Saga's. Never once thought of Show, not after Saga courting him earlier, _he is such a gentleman...and shoes I can actually walk in!_

The younger had the parasol in the other hand resting the pole on his shoulder. He had a real hoot spinning it around that he even spun it on the ground completely open.

"Ah...here we are..."Saga grinned stopping at the store in front of them.

Hiroto froze dropping the parasol, "you go to be joking...here?!"

Saga nodded in reply. "Welcome to Victoria Secret land of the bras!"

***inside the store***

"Hey have you seen Hiroto?" Tora frowned peeking from a rack, trying not to look suspicious. Saga shook his head when giggling could be heard around the corner.

"Found him." He ushered the older over, Nao had a pile of bras of various sizes on his lap, a grin on his face. "So how does it feel..."

"How does this even work?" Hiroto groaned on the other side of the stall.

"Shhh god dammit you're going to get us kicked out." Saga whispered harshly glancing around, "open the door."

"Why?" Hiroto asked trying so hard not to be heard.

"Just do it," the blonde growled listening to the door unlatching closing it behind him. "You got it upside down here." Completely forgetting to be quiet. He placed the bra on his chest showing how they were to be worn then handed it to him.

After a while Hiroto finally figured out how to latch it and stared in the mirror. "I think it would be easier if I had inserts or something or a padded one maybe?" The younger tapped his lip in thought, trying on a few different pairs.

"Hey guys I think you need to get out of there now." Nao spoke on the other side biting his lip. "I believe we are not wanted here now..."

"Kssssaaaaaaaa fuck...we were so close." Saga frowned spotting Hiroto curled up in a ball, he could see terror in his eyes. "Pon..."

"I never thought just trying to be me would cause you guys this much trouble..." He moaned bowing his head between his curled up legs not caring if Saga could see under his dress. The blonde knelt down stroking his hair, no use to be fighting him, not right now.

"Fuck what people think and you are not causing us trouble, we were unlucky unfortunately, no one but us will understand this side of you, now come on they are kicking us out, bastards." Saga smiled watching the other's shoulder move a sign of him laughing.

***Outside***

"So the ungrateful four kicked out of a bra shop, this is definitely the highlight of my day." The leader laughed catching the others leaving the store a bag in his hands. Silence hung in the air, the look on Show's face had them all scratching their heads. With a grin on his face he placed the bag in Hiroto's hands and nodded. The younger looked inside and immediately smiled.

 


End file.
